1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a device provided with an imaging device and adapted to recognize an object from video data (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 5,398,341 (Document 1)). The device described in Document 1 recognizes the object using the video data having the highest resolution values and frame rate values among available resolution values and frame rate values in a camera as the imaging device, and then sets control parameters of the camera based on the result to thereby optimize the resolution and the frame rate.
The device described in Document 1 can reduce the load by optimizing the resolution, the frame rate, and so on, but needs to perform a recognition process high in load using the video data with the highest resolution for the optimization. Therefore, there is a possibility that the high load state continues depending on the frequency of the optimization.